


He won’t tell his folks because they’re already ghosts

by hystericalselcouth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalselcouth/pseuds/hystericalselcouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never really occurred to Nico that what he did was in anyway unordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He won’t tell his folks because they’re already ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything (except the idea for this fic), I make no profits.

It never really occurred to Nico that what he did was in anyway unordinary. Some days, when exhaustion wasn’t enough to summon slumber, he cried himself to sleep. And on those occasions he might have even talked to his sister and mother through the sweaty hair and tears, but he never did tell anyone. On those rare nights, he might have seemed like any other teenager confiding in his trusted and loved ones, reaching out for help, had it not been for the fact that he talked to mere memories of ghosts, alone in the dark, breath hitching with quiet sobs and tears.

This only did occur to him on similar occasions following this, but it was yet another story to tell the air around him which morphed into faces, hands and eyes. 

So, to his confusion, when the air around him was actually breathed over his shoulder one day, he registered that Will Solace was the one he was talking to, not the people who had always been seated in the son of Apollo’s seat on his bed. This time, the voice which replied was not in his head (although he had ceased to be able to tell apart reality from imagination) but from another beating heart.

How had this happened? When did it happen?

_ (Oh, yes, there was a war.) _

_ (Ah, he remembered.) _

How had he accepted Will? When had he accepted Will?

_ (It could be dealt with later.) _

For that moment, Nico continued to cry into warm shoulders.

_ (Not that he was sure if Will was real, anyway.) _


End file.
